


Another Anniversary

by PaulaMcG



Series: Professor at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 1993, Angst, Autumn Colours, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Grief/Mourning, HP Halloween 2019, Halloween, Hogwarts, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Regret, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: This is how Remus starts the day when Harry is not allowed to go on the Halloween trip to Hogsmeade, and the Fat Lady is attacked by the escaped convict.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Professor at Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Another Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> This was written for Vaysh at HP Halloween on Dreamwidth. Three of the listed characters appear at least for a moment, and out of the three prompts I chose “morning mist” and “falling leaves”. Thank you, mods, for the beta.
> 
> It was full moon on 30th October 1993. This is not referred to in PoA, but it’s not impossible that Remus had transformed the night before he asked Harry to see the Grindylow, and received another gobletful from Snape, and I don’t mean to contradict canon. 
> 
> Remus and his friends and pupils will never help me make any money.

It’s been a night of the cruelest light. He’s slept through it on his office floor, curled up in his furry form. But changing shape is hell when Snape’s potion, which he’s supposed to be grateful for, keeps him conscious of the torment – and unable to leave his regrets and mourning behind.

His naked body’s aching and weak. The day’s dawned cloudless, cold. He pulls on the robes and the thick cardigan, and touches the windowpane with his fingers, longing to be out there in the sunrise mist, which hides the palette of the trees circling the lake. On October mornings he used to rush out barefoot to welcome the first frost and the secret colours flared up in his rowans, birches, the rare maple. In their last autumns at school, sharing this ritual with… 

Now, it’s all too late. The last day of the month. Another anniversary of when his friends… all his friends… He needs to eat.

Almost too late for breakfast, he stares down the staircase at… James! Of course not. It’s Harry – blushing when Draco taunts him.

If only another pure-blood heir had been a Slytherin – another crush not too easy to develop into unconditional trust!


End file.
